Jordyn Robinson (Hidden Intentions)
Jordyn Robinson (Ashlynn Yennie) was the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, Hidden Intentions (alternately titled, Buried Secrets; airdate August 23, 2018) Events Not much was revealed regarding Jordyn's backstory, except that Jordyn Robinson was not her real name. The real Jordyn was the maternal aunt of the film's main protagonist, Sophie Caldwell, and she was living with her roommate (whose actual name was never revealed) after a falling out with her sister (Sophie's mother) Judy Caldwell. Jordyn had wanted to reconcile with her sister, but her plans were halted when Judy was killed in a car accident. The opening of the film showed Jordyn grieving the loss of her sister, with her roommate appearing to console her before turning villainous by garroting Jordyn to death. She would later take Jordyn's identity and insert herself into the Caldwell family. The villainess introduced herself as Jordyn and made an impression on David Caldwell, but Sophie, who was still grieving the loss of her mother and had known that Judy and Jordyn were estranged, wasn't happy to see her. Jordyn's wicked machinations included flirting with and seducing Sophie's boyfriend, Luke Salazar, leading to a brief tryst in Jordyn's car. Afterwards, Jordyn blackmailed Luke into breaking up with Sophie, threatening to tell Sophie that he forced himself on her if he didn't comply. As the film progressed, Sophie began to like Jordyn and her charms on David were increasing to the point that he was not only getting her a job at his workplace, but they became romantic with each other. However, after being told by David that a man named Phil Gibson got the job she was after, Jordyn worked on her plan to kill Phil, which began with "accidentally" bumping into Phil at a grocery store parking lot. She later ends up going to Phil's home with him, and it was there that Jordyn stabbed Phil to death, while later taking one of his paintings. With Phil's death, Jordyn got the job she was after. Death Sophie began to suspect that something was off with Jordyn after finding her aunt's identification and social security in a box belonging to the impostor. After Luke confessed to his act with Jordyn, the pair reconciled and began investigating the villainess, which included following her to her storage unit, and later visiting her former landlord, who revealed that the woman on Jordyn's ID was not Jordyn. Meanwhile, David served as an obstacle in Sophie's quest, as after realizing that she was under suspicion, the evil Jordyn informed David that Luke forced himself on her as part of her plan to keep Luke and Sophie off her back. Sophie ignored David's warning about Luke and continued her investigation, which included a return to the storage unit. This time, Luke and Sophie entered and found the real Jordyn's body inside. Sophie phoned David at his workplace, but the call was heard by the villainess, who went to the house and attacked Luke with a tire iron (Luke survived) before searching for Sophie. After finding Sophie, the deranged villainess assaulted and repeatedly punched Sophie before attempting to garrote her just as she did to the real Jordyn. The fake Jordyn stated that she and her roommate were both left without a family, and she planned to have one of her own while accusing Sophie of ruining everything. David entered the home after hearing the commotion, and she saw that Sophie had broken free and killed the villainess by striking her head with a tire iron. Trivia *Ashlynn Yennie previously played another two Lifetime villainess when she appeared as the psychotic Jamie in The Wrong Neighbor and Phoebe Sutton in The Wrong Mommy. Gallery Jordyn 2.png Jordyn 3.png Jordyn 4.png Jordan & Sophie.png|Jordyn attempting to kill Sophie Deceased Jordyn.png|"Jordyn" after being bludgeoned by Sophie Gif (4).gif|Jordyn Robinson Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed By Own Weapon Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma